To be a Teenager Again
by xxKeepOnDreamingxx
Summary: Arthur turns Francis into a teenager so he couldn't have sex with Matthew as punishment for braking his favorite tea set. Little does he know that Francis has an idea where Him and Matthew can still have sex…
1. Chapter 1

Couple: CanadaxFrance

Why I wrote this: I had a dream…don't judge me…

Summary: Arthur turns Francis into a teenager so he couldn't have sex with Matthew as punishment for braking his favorite tea set. Little does he know that Francis has an idea where Him and Matthew can still have sex…

STORY STARTS!

It's a was a dark and stormy night when Arthur has cased the spell on Francis. He had made it so the clock had turned back on him. As Francis looked into the mirror in his bathroom he started to point out all of the things that were not there anymore. His lovely hair was just a little bit shorter then it was before maybe a ½ inch shorter or so, his bred was no longer there, and his skin looked very young-he guessed he was about the physical age of 15 or 16 maybe. Really this spell wasn't all that bad ,I mean younger looking skin is something people paid thousands or dollars for, aside from this one little tiny thing…

"How in gods name am I going to make love to Matthew like this? I mean he is older then me now so…won't he have to top? I don't think I could do that to him…" he said with a sad look on his face "I don't want him to see me like this." just as he said that he could hear to front door open and Matthew call to tell him he was home. Francis' eyes widen and his head pulled around as if to look at something. Then he realized that he had to make it so Matthew didn't see his face and or body. So he ran out of the bathroom and into his and Matthew's room, slammed the door, and dove under the covers of their bed.

Then he heard the door open as he pulled the covers over his head. "Um…Francis? What are you doing?" Matthew said in his cute little quiet voice. Now you must keep in mind that Francis is now 15ish so his voice has not yet deepened and it crakes from time to time so he couldn't just tell Matthew right now that he was sick or something without trying to get his voice to normal because he would know something was up. So he kinda just lied there for a couple of seconds and tried to get his voice as deep as possible.

"N-nothing is wrong Matthew! Papa is just a little si-sick." Shit. It cracked

"Francis…d-did your voice just…crack?" with this Matthew pulled the sheets off of Francis and saw something that made him think that his glasses weren't working right. Francis ,his old caretaker and now his lover of 2 years, as a teenager "U-um…Francis? W-What happened to you!" And Francis know the jig was up…he was going to tell Matthew what happened but, damn those teenage hormones, one look into his lovers beautiful purple-blue eyes and he was off! He crawled into Matthew's lap and kissed him softly and wrapped his arms around his neck and closed his eyes. Fuck it! Francis wanted Matthew no matter what it took even if he had to be the uke for a night. Francis felt Matthew slip his arms around him and pull him closer.

Francis pulled Matthew down on top of him and let their lips go. They just looked into each others eyes and all they thought of was how much love they had together "So…are you going to tell me why I am now 2x your size and you look like you should be 15?"

"Well ,mon cher, it all started when I went over to Arthur's house-"

"When something bad happens to you that's how it normally starts out."

"-and well we got into a fight"

"Well that's new-"

"Now ,mon cher, are you going to let me finish or are you got it put your 2 cents in ever time I finish a sentence?"

"Sorry love…" Matthew said frowning down at Francis.

"It's ok my love, any way I ended up braking his favorite tea set…so then he cased a spell on me to where I'm a teenager for about a week or so I think…he did this because he knew we probably wouldn't be able to make love." He explained looked to the side with a sad expression on his face "But!" he exclaimed looking back up at Matthew."But?"

"But if you would be willing to top we still could make love! Besides I would love to see how good I taught you so far in the act of love making~!" Now Francis has know Matthew for most of the little Canadian's life but he has never seen him blush so hard as of right now.

"Y-you w-want me to top! N-n-no way! I can't I just can't-" Matthew sat up and got off of Francis as he went to get off the bed Francis grabbed him by the arm and pushed him down onto the bed, then he swag his legs leg over to he was startling the boys crock area

"How did you even do that!" Matthew yelled up at him

"Even as a teenager I was very talented in the art of love making, even if I meant that it needed a little frouse ,mon amor." Francis told him with a little smile on his beautiful face "Matthew…" with that the smile disappeared like the sun when it disappears behind a cloud when its about to rain "I know you have never toped before with me, but when I am like this, I can't make love to you the right way. And right now my hormones are going crazy! Just by looking at you makes me…hard, and all I want it to let fuck me!" and then Matthew saw it. The one thing he has never seen Francis do since they started dating. But now with Francis looking as helpless as could be he could see a little stream of water rolling down the teenagers face ,he was crying.

Matthew lifted up his hand and placed it on Francis' cheek. He rubbed the tears away from that cheek and lifted himself up and placed his head so I would rest on Francis' shoulder. Just then Francis placed his hand over Matthew's and held it close to his face. Then he turned his face so that his lips could kiss the inside of his open palm.

Matthew picked up his head and looked Francis in the eyes and said the one thing Francis has been wanting to hear all day. "Ok…let do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~End part 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOL! *Trollface* I'm so mean XD stopping like that! But I don't know how I want them to have sex yet :/ but don't worry! It will be up soon! Love you guys and sorry again XD


	2. Can you help?

Dear Followers, readers, and others

So guys! I'm kinda in a little bit of a pickle here… I don't really know how I want Teenage!Francis and Seme!Matthew have sex :/ do you guys have any ideas?

It would REALLY help me out because I don't want to keep you guys waiting but I have been sitting here just looking at a white page on my lap top with NOTHING! And when I say nothing it mean NOTHING! Like I cant even get one GOOD idea to pop into my head and I didn't want to do just like the normal stuff fans always right about (not that there is anything wrong with that! I love normal sex!) I just want something new for you guys.

And I don't want to keep you guys waiting :/ so tell what you guys want! It would really really help me out here. If I get a lot of good idea's I will update it quicker :3 I will delete this when I get the next part up ok guys?

Love you guys!

Love, Rina-chan


End file.
